The Kira Chronicles
by KiraKitten96
Summary: After finding a young woman unconscious & alone in the desert, Gaara sets out to unravel the mystery of who she is & why she was wearing a sand village headband. Unable to recall who she is, or anything of her past, Kira accepts the name that Gaara gives her, allowing her new protector to join her on the quest to discover who, and what, she is, hoping that truth won't destroy them.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Yuki

I remember now. My name was Yuki. I was only 17 years old when I was taken. I was short had red hair that stopped at my shoulders with "baby blue eyes" as my mother called them. I loved to wear skirts with skinny leggings and short sleeve shirts with red shoes. Everything I would wear was red or black. I remember that I was outside while Mom was making dinner, and dad was outside watching me walk around in the yard, I love to climb this tree that was in our back yard. It was dark outside, I was board, and there wasn't really anything else to do. Dad heard mom drop something and scream. Dad and I ran to the door, and he told me to stay outside so that he could check and make sure it's safe. I stood behind the door frame I was so scared I was hoping that she just dropped something, but she didn't I could here someone walk up behind me I was scared at first but I turned around, and that's when I saw him. A ninja who had a lot of experience in fighting and had blood all over him. I screamed in fear and ran inside to look for mom and dad. I ran into their room when I opened the door just in time to see another Ninja take his weapon and stab it through my mother's chest. I will never forget the sicking sound of the sword going through her and seeing her blood go everywhere, I was so paralyzed in fear I couldn't move. When the man who stabbed my mother was coming for me I could here my mother scream "Run Yuki! Get far away from here!" The ninja took his sword and came to me. I screamed again and ran to look for dad, I found him battling the other ninja. Dad told me to run and get as far away from here as I could. The ninja that killed my mother was following me, so I did what they told me and ran out the back door and into the woods. I had to have been running for 10 minutes when I got too tired to run anymore, so I stopped and hid behind a bush. Then a ninja covered in blood came up behind me, causing me to gasp in fear as he suddenly appeared the last thing I seen and herd was my father screaming "Yuki!, where are you!". And then he took me.

When I woke up there were three people in the room with me, a woman and two men. I looked around and it looked like we were deep underground. I saw a door across the room and thought about escaping. The people who took me didn't know I had woke up, and were not looking my way. So I got up and ran as fast as I could towards the door. When I was three steps from the door, one of the the ninja's jumped in front of me and demanded, "Where do you think you are going?"

I fell down in fear, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back up, dragging me to the other two people that were there. The man who was there asked what my name was. In fear I answered "Y-Yuki"

He looked at me and said "Yuki, you're the one I wanted."

Then I started asking questions "Who are you? Where am I? Why do you want ME?!"

He quietly answered my questions. "I am Pein, the ones who brought you here were Konan and Deidara. We need you host a demon for us."

"Host a demon?" I was confused. "Why would you want me to host a demon?" "Because we need to seal a demon inside of someone who can handle it's power, and so far the demon said your the only one who can handle It's chakra". "Who is the demon?!" "A vampire demon named Rena. She will have complete control of you, making sure you obey us. Of course you won't do it right away. It will be sometime before Rena can master her powers again, you will have a few hours before we send you"

"Who do you want?"

"The Kazekage of the hidden sand village."

"NO! I WON'T DO IT!"

"You don't have a choice. The deal has already been made" Turning to his companions, he called, "Konan, Deidara!"

They grabbed me and held me down. Then a burning pain filled me, and when it faded a demon was sealed inside of me, taking full control of me and destroying my life.

Rena had control of me my eyes changed. My pupils turned red and the whits of my eyes went black. I could still here and see what was going on, It was like I was trapped inside myself, not being able to do anything about it. "Are you ready?" Pein asked I could here Rena speak as if I was talking"Yes, do you have the portal ready?" Rena asked "Yes we do. It took us a wile, but we have it" Konan added. "Okay, start it up I'm ready to go" Pein, Konan, and Deidara used their chakra and a portal came through the wall. As Rena went through it something happened. She hit her head on something so hard It made her and myself fall asleep. And when I woke, I had no idea who I was or what had happened to me.

I was always alone, suffering with the pain inside. I never would keep anyone close to me for 13 years. Then when I met Naruto, he taught me that strength doesn't come from anger and hate. It comes from wanting to protect the people who you care about the most. Now that I am the Kazekage of the hidden sand village I will protect everyone in my village and everyone I hold close, but I no idea I could get as close as I am to Kira, the day I met her. My life changed.

I remember I was coming back from the Hidden Leaf as I got to the desert I could see something on the ground. When I told Temari and Kankuro we all went to it but as I got closer I could see It wasn't something, but someone. A girl, she had black hair and a sand headband on her neck. "Kankuro, Temari we need to get her to the Sand Hospital" I demanded. Kankuro picked her up and we started heading to the Sand. When we got her to the hospital, my top Medical Ninja came out and gave us the news "She has hit head on something very hard. She is stable, but it will take a wile for her to wake up.. However." He said with concerned voice. "What's wrong" I asked. "She isn't registered in anything. Not only that.. We don't have any idea who she is. She has a sand headband, but we couldn't even find information on her. She wasn't in the ninja academy. We aren't even sure what rank she is at. It's like this girl doesn't exist." He said. "Is it possibly that she just became a Ninja?" I asked. "If she is, we won't know anything until tomorrow. I asked the academy for a list of all students that became a ninja in the last year. And the list will be here tomorrow morning. Should we keep her here?" He asked. "Yes I will be here tomorrow, thank you." I said. "Thank you lord Gaara" He said as I walked off. As I walked out of the hospital I couldn't help wondering who she was I had never seen her before, but I was going to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

CH. 2

Kira

When I woke up I got dressed and went to the hospital. When I got there the medical ninja had got the list and gave me the news that made it even harder to know who she is. "Well the list came, however.." He said with fear in his voice. "However?" I asked. "She isn't on the list. We can't find her in anything, she isn't from the sand." He said. "But why does she have a Sand headband?" I asked. "That's my question. I'm sorry, but we can't find anything on her." He said. "Is she awake? She might me able to tell us something." I asked. "She is but she doesn't remember anything, she doesn't even know her name." He said with frustration. "I'm going to go talk to her." I damanded.

When I got to the room she was in she was looking out the window and when she turned around she had very pretty red eyes. "Who are you?" She asked in a scared voice. "My name is Gaara. I'm the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand. Can you tell me who you are?" I asked. "I wish I could. I don't know who I am. I wish I did, but I can't remember anything." She said with a sad voice. I was going to try being nice to her, maybe if I am she might remember something. "Well how about I just give you a name until you remember your real one. How's that?" I asked. "That sounds like a great idea." She said with exsitement. "Well let's see.. Neina?" I asked. "Ehhh?" She said. We went through names for about 7 minutes. When I said a name tha she liked. "Okay. Hey, how about Kira?" I asked hoping she would like it. "I like that, it's pretty." She said with a happy voice. "Okay Kira it is." I said feeling happy. At that moment Temari came in and told me something I didn't need to here. "Gaara, the hospital can't keep her here because she isn't hurt or anything." She said. "Well do we have a room at the house?" I asked. "Yeah the old library. Doesn't have many books, just a few and a extra bed." She said. "Good. That can be her room. I'm going to take her out to eat, wile we are gone, you and Kankuro fix that room up please?" I asked. "Okay." She said. I looked back at Kira and I took her out to eat at the meet shop. "So what would like to eat, you must be hungery?" I said. "I don't know it all looks so good haha." She said. After we ate we went to the house and her room wasn't much it had a bed, a bookshelf, a closet, a bathroom. "It's amazing thank you so much Gaara!" She said with a very happy vioce. After Temari and Kankuro left I asked her if she wanted to find out who she was and if she wanted me to teach her how to fight. She said yes and when I took her to the training ground as we faught she knew how to fight and douge. Then I seen her power It was a type of kekkei genkai. I had to ask her about it.

"That jutsu you just did, how did you just do that?" I asked. "I don't know. I just did? Why?" She asked. "Because that jutsu is a kekkei genkai that died out because the clan who had that jutsu died over 90 years ago." I said. "Well maybe It got passed down and I was the one to get it. What all can the jutsu do?" She asked. "You jutsu is is nothing but your chakra. And you can use any of the chakra natures." I said. "Okay? I still don't get how that works?" She said. "Your chakra is your weapon. You can use Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, and Lightning. When you want to use it bend you chakra and to what you want and it will be that Element." I explained. "Okay." She said. As many hours passed she could control her jutsu. She asked me something. "Hey, Gaara?" She said. "Huh, what is it?" I asked. "Can you help me find out who I am and how I have that jutsu?" She asked. "Yes, we can start tomorrow, you better get some sleep." I said. "Okay, goodnight." She said. "Night." I said as she shut the door. As I walked to my room I couldn't help wonder. Was she from the clan that was killed years ago. If she was how could she be that young, but she couldn't be that young she would be over 107 years old. And even if she wasn't how can she have a jutst that died out 90 years ago and was only in that clan? The more I thought about it the more I wanted to know. All I knew is that she had a kekkei genkai that died out over 90 years ago. All of my theory's didn't add up. If she was from that clan she would have the jutsu and I would know who she was, but she couldn't be that young. And if she isn't from that clan how could she have a non existing jutsu? So many thing I wanted to know. Something about this feels wrong. I guess we will just need to wait and see what the truth will bring.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

The Plot

"Konan were you able to find out where Yuki and Rena are?"  
"Yes, Rena has lost control of Yuki. But Yuki doesn't remember anything, and to make it worse she is friends with Gaara.. And he gave her the name Kira."  
"Garra isn't even from her time."  
"I know it's going to make the balence of time messed up."  
"How?"  
"We were sending her to the hidden sand, but something made her go 90 years into the future."  
"Are you able to get in contact with Rena?"  
"Yes she said she will be able to take control of her. But only when she is scared."  
"How does that work?"  
"When Yuki gets scared Rena can overtake her and use her fear agentist her, and have full control of her again."  
"Good. Deidara, Konan I want you both to go there and watch her, but don't let her or anyone else know your there. And when the right time comes, take her."  
"Yes lord Pein!" And without anything stopping them they went off.

When Deidara and I got to the Hidden Sand village I knew that we just couldn't take Yuki. But Hotheaded Deidara was lucky I was in a good mood that day.  
"Come on Konan, lets just take her."  
"Look around you idiot, we can't just take her now."  
"Well why not, if anyone comes I will just use my clay and blow them all away."  
"True, but what is easier is waiting utill the ninja protecting her go away."  
"So what do we do exatly?"  
"We wait, then when everything dies down we get her when she is all alone, no one will know untill it's too late, and by then we will be long gone. It's going to take a couple of days, but Rena might be able to take control of Yuki again, I'm going to give Renna a week. If Renna doesn't have control of her by then we will wait when she is alone."  
"Okay."

When I got up and walked down to Gaara I seen a picture of a woman and I didn't know who she was so I thought I would ask Teamri who she was.  
"Hey Temari, who is that lady in the picture in the living room?"  
"That's our mother.. She died when Kankuro and I were very young and Gaara never met her?"  
"Why?"  
"Gaara had just been born, I don't remember much of that day.. All I remember is our father the Kazekage before Gaara had came in and showed us our new baby brother.. Kankuro asked where mom was and I could tell by the look in his face what had happened."  
"What happened?"  
"She lost too much blood. But during the 4th great ninja war the enemy had used a jutsu that can bring anyone back from the dead. Gaara spoke with his father and he had told him that even though they sealed the sand spirit in him. Mother still loved him. But Gaara doesn't have the sand spirit in him anymore, but mother's spirit in the sand protecting him."  
"What's the sand spirit?"  
"It's a sand demon, a tailed beast."  
"Demon..?"  
"Well I'm going to start on my mission, C'ya later."  
At that moment my head started hurting, and I could here a voice inside my head saying  
"Remember me?"  
I ran to my room and looked in the mirror at first I thought I seen me, but when I looked for a second time I could tell that was not me. The wites of my eyes were black and my pupil's wer solid red. All the voice was saying was  
"Let the fear in, let me come back."  
"Who are you?"  
"Don't you remember?"  
"Remember what?"  
"Think hard now, Yuki."  
"Who is Yuki!"  
"Kira, what's wrong?"  
"Gaara do you see her in the mirror!"  
"Who you?"  
"He can't see me, only you have the power to see me."  
"Kira what's wrong? Your crying."  
"I am?"  
As I wiped the tears from my eyes I asked him something.  
"What do you know about a girl named Yuki?"  
"Nothing? I don't know anyone of that name."  
"Is it possible that she could be from that clan you were talking about?"  
"Maybe? Why?"  
"Think about it if I have that jutsu, maybe I'm her."  
"I can have files pulled of the clan for you."  
"That's great! Thanks Gaara."  
"Lets go get something to eat."  
"Okay."  
As I walked with him, I had a feeling I knew this Yuki, but who was the one I seen in the mirror? And why could't Gaara see her? It's probably nothing bad.. Or at least I hope not.


End file.
